Dragon Ball Saiyan-Heran War
by TheArmedOne16
Summary: In an alternate universe, one year after Goku has taken Uub under his wing, a new opponent has arrived and the saiyans and herans have been revived. This new enemy has challenged Goku and his friends to fight on a new world for the fate of the Earth. Can Goku and friends stop this new enemy!
1. New Threat

Dragon Ball Saiyan-Heran War

By TheArmedOne16

Chapter 1

Goku had been eating with his pupil Uub's family. Then he sensed some huge energies. "Sorry guys something's wrong i'll be right back!" Goku said as he used instant transmission to find out who these strong visitors are. When he arrived he saw many tailed people to the right and many blue skinned people to the left all disappear. Then he saw the dragon balls scatter before him.

The only person left was a young man with blue skin. The young man said "Hello! My name is Zankard!". Goku smiled and introduced himself "It's nice to meet you! My name is Goku."

"You must have sensed all those powers haven't you?"

"Yeah. What did you do to those guys?"

"Oh I just wished they were teleported to Planet Sayaku. I made it for my people."

"Okay. Who are your people?"

"My Pa was a Saiyan and my Ma was an Ukajin or Heran."

"Heran?"

"Have you ever heard of Bojack's Gang."

"Oh yeah... I saw one of them the others died."

"Yeah my Pa killed those guys."

"Wait... your Dad is Broly?!"

"Yep."

"But...how?!"

"Long story short my Ma stayed here with Mr. Yamcha after my Pa died."

"Yamcha's been taking care of you?!"

"Yeah. He taught me and my big brother."

"What?! Broly had two kids?!"

"Yeah."

"What else do I need to know?! Wait... did you come from the future? Don't tell me Piccolo or Tien is a daddy too?!"

" I didn't come from the future. All I did was wish back the saiyans and herans, and give them a new home. My brother and I wanted to fight strong opponents who wouldn't hold back."

"You could have just asked me to fight you. I would love to fight you if your as powerful as your dad."

"It was my big brother's idea."

"Where is your big brother anyways?"

"Oh I wished him there. He wanted me to give you guys a message."

"What is the mes-"

Before Goku could finish he had to block a punch from Zankard. The blue warrior grinned "We're going to take over Earth if you don't defeat us in battle on our new planet.". He continued to assault Goku with an array of punches and kicks. Goku blew him back with a kiai and turned Super Saiyan. He prepared a kamehameha only to clash against Zankard's kamehameha. _How did he?! Of course Yamcha taught him!_ Goku thought to himself. Their beams evened out, Goku transformed into a super saiyan 2 but was almost overwhelmed by Zankard's transformation. The Z Fighters had finally arrived to see this clash between Goku and this new foe. Goku transformed into super saiyan 3 to match his opponents power. Goku put all his power, all his energy, and all his being into the attack blasting Zankard into the sky.

Everyone ran to him ready to ask him what happened. But Zankard reappeared unscathed, hes hared a glance with Yamcha, he hollered "You all have two years to train, come to our planet and defeat us,"and left. Goku was ready to answer but fell down. Vegeta growled "I'll fight him right now." but Yamcha called out "Stop! He's too powerful right now! I should know he is my son!". Everyone was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Planet Sayaku...<strong>

The saiyans and herans were fighting ferociously until a young man without a tail or blue skin called out "Attention! Saiyans and Ukajins. I am your new king anyone who wants to think otherwise can try to kill me!". Everyone began attacking this self proclaimed king and so it would begin. A grand battle between two incredibly strong races and this man, this man known by only Dende, Yamcha, Zangya, and Zankard as... Sinatch.

**Please review so I can continue to improve and thank you for reading this chapter!**


	2. History of Sinik and Zankard

Chapter 2

The revelation that Yamcha was the father of Goku's assailants' had confused the Z Fighters. Tien asked Yamcha "Does Buri know about this?". Uub questioned the two of them "Who is Buri?". "He is my student that Yamcha insisted I train." Tien explained. He then interrogated Yamcha "What else have you been hiding Yamcha?" . Yamcha answered him with sadness "Buri is also my son. But his name isn't Buri. Sinatch is his real name.".

"Why did you hide this from me Yamcha?"

"Sinatch and his brother Zankard are Saiyans. Not only are they Saiyans but Herans. A dead race of people that had were very evil and were more cruel than Saiyans. Sinik and Zankard also aren't really my own flesh and blood. Their real dad is Broly."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. Their extremely powerful and getting them to control themselves has been a huge problem. They finally showed some restraint but then they got alittle carried away when we were training and they left when I came to it. They were gone. Last time I saw those two they told me their plan."

"What plan?"

"They want to fight Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Uub. On a new planet they made called Sayaku. They gave us two years to train and then meet them before they'll attack Earth. Zankard's probably in space now on his way there to meet his brother. I'm sorry guys but I have to start training for my fight."

Vegeta stepped in front of Yamcha and said "What good will you do if they defeat us?". Yamcha made a small smile and said" I can't sit around and wait for my planet to be destroyed. Also ... I can't give a bad fight with my sons.". Yamcha flew off with everyone baffled by this news.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later Planet Sayaku...<strong>

Sinatch was laying down on the rough ground sleeping while surrounded by the unconcious Saiyans and Ukans. He was dreaming of when he and his brother first learned about their heritage.

**Many Years Ago...**

"Mom. If Mr. Yamcha isn't our daddy then who is?" a young boy with a tail asked. "Was he strong as Mr. Yamcha!?" a blue boy inquired. Zangya then sighed and began "I was born on planet Ukaja. Where everyone was very mean. Eventually, a bad man named Bojack had gotten a gang. I was part of that gang. We destroyed our planet and started terrorizing others. Then these four beings called the Kais sealed us in a star in the South Galaxy. Your dad also came from a destroyed planet full of bad people. He destroyed most of the galaxy and luckily didn't kill us. He got beaten up. Then one of the Kais died which freed us. We met your dad after he got blasted into a giant comet called Camori. He killed Bojack and the others,he spared me, and we took a ship set for Earth.

When we arrived, he fought these guys who are friends of Mr. Yamcha. He killed the one called Piccolo and Piccolo's student, the son of the same man who freed me killed your father. I was stranded on Earth because one of them called Vegeta tried blasting us while we landed. That boy who killed your father spared me. He was a good kid. Mr. Yamcha told me I could stay here until his friend made me a new ship. By the time it was finished I had you two." she smiled at her boys and Sinik asked "So daddy could destroy a whole galaxy I wanna do that some day?!". Zangya scolded them about destroying things and sent them off...

**Sayaku, Present Day**

Sinatch woke up, sat down and waited until everyone else woke up. The warriors before him kneeled before their king. "All hail King Sinatch!" they shouted in unison. Now let the training begin!

**Once again thanks for reading and please review/suggest anything. So I can continue to improve!**


	3. Training

Chapter 3

The Z Fighters trained intensely for their big fight with Sinatch, and Zankard. Yamcha trained with Zangya, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Uub trained together. Vegeta would have to take away some of Trunks' allowance to keep him training with Goten and Bra. Two years would come very quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Planet Sayaku...<strong>

After Zankard returned the saiyans and ukajins were training to the extreme and could barely keep up with their overlords. One heran known as Agon asked the two brothers "Boss. Uh.. Bosses, what are training for?". This brought a smile to their leaders' faces. The king called out to his people and said "You guys want to know what your training for? Your training to beat the enemy! To beat anyone who thinks they can take us on! Not only that, you guys are going to train to beat my brother 'n me! That's right! Your going to train to become kings of the universe! To become the toughest and strongest that'll ever grace the world!". This excited the people and they trained even more viciously. _That's right. Train. Train until you can't stop. Train so that I can get a good fight if those guys don't measure up. The only opponent I can lose to right now is boredom._ Sinik thought to himself. Zankard himself was exhilarated at the prospect of having someone else other than his brother being able to give him a hassle.

* * *

><p><strong>On Earth...<strong>

Uub and Gohan were training then a voice called out "Yeah! Let me join in Dad!". It was Pan, she began attacking Gohan with small ki blasts. Gohan dodged them and replied "Pan. We'll play later, right now I am training with Uub.""Dad I don't want to play. I want to train!".

_Am I the only one who didn't like fighting? _Gohan thought to himself. Then Piccolo appeared before the three "Gohan. I don't wish to ask this of you but if Pan has any of the potential that you had then she will have to fight. Just like Goten, Trunks, and yourself have. It's not ideal but you could have her train with Goten.". The half saiyan thought to himself for a minute about it and then told his daughter "Pan do you feel like training with uncle Goten for a year. If you do Grandpa and I will train you the next year". She cheered and was excited to train with her family.

**2 Years Later...**

All the Z Warriors leaving had said goodbye to their families and friends. They flew off into space and would be ready to partake in a great battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Sayaku...<strong>

King Sinatch and his brother Zankard had both fashioned themselves their own elite. These two squads have been closely examined and picked as the strongest of their races: Saiyan and Ukajin. The true powers of the Kings, and the Elite would not only be revealed to the Z Fighters but also their people.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review, give your opinions and speak your mind so I can continue to improve my skills!<strong>


	4. Yamcha & Tien vs The Herans

Chapter 4

The Z Fighters were greeted by the Saiyan and Heran Elite. One of the Heran elites walked up to Yamcha and said "So your the King and Boss Zan's daddy right? He said to beat the guy with the scar on his face and his friends. I'd _love_ to chat but if I win against you I can challenge the King and the Boss.". Yamcha nodded and they both entered a fighting stance. "Just so you know my name is Agon. It won't matter though since you'll be dead." the blue fighter declared.

But as he finished Yamcha was already behind him attacking him with his wolf fang fist. Agon was on the ground his ears rang and he heard something before he could figure out the "-meha!" he was overwhelmed by the enormous blue wave.

None of the saiyans or herans changed their expression. Yamcha was about to say "Who's next?" Tien said "I've got the next one!". This time the rest of the herans jumped in, all the saiyans frowned, and one of them hollered "Cowards!" to their orange haired counterparts. The three eyed fighter requested their names. The girl said "Keina" while the short man answered "I'm Muji and my friend's name is Koku. He's quiet because Boss Zan took away his magazines for himself". Koku told his friend to shut up and they proceeded to fight.

Tien quickly split into three and took on the blue elite. The original Tien fired a fully powered Dodon Ray at Koku. He was easily dispatched but the other two were ferociously beating on the copies. Tien assisted one of the copies and knocked out Keina with a double volleyball fist. Muji transformed and started beating up the Tiens. Goten was about to help but Yamcha stopped him "This is his fight he'll pull through." he assured. Goten stepped back and noticed the Tiens started getting into positions. Tien #1 started with a volleyball fist and used the transformed menace as a ball with Tien number #2. After some shots Muji stopped himself in the air and prepared to blast the two Tien copies but the original Tien unleashed a Tri-Beam from the sky and blasted him in mid air. He fell to the ground and as he lifted up his face the other two Tiens's fingers were in front of his face charging two Full Power Dodon Rays. It didn't end well for Muji.

Tien turned to face the Saiyan Elite but Vegeta called out "Hey! We didn't come all this way for you to work off your problems!". Tien then agreed "Sure. You can go next!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you wanted to fight these guys Vegeta?"

"I'm not wasting anything on these so-called Saiyans. Uub, and Gohan can fight these guys. I'm aiming for the guy that calls himself King and the guy that beat Kakarot."

"Alright. But Yamcha and I want the first shot at our boys."

Uub then walked up to meet his opponent. But they all felt an immense power... it was Zankard. He has revealed himself!

**Thanks for reading! Please comment so I can continue to improve!**


	5. Fusion Warrior Gotenks vs Beto

Chapter 5

Zankard had appeared before Uub with arms crossed, and a wide grin on his face. Vegeta charged at him but was knocked down with one blow. Still looking at Uub the blue boss said "You will not face the others until it is your turn." , he then turned to Vegeta "You will not face any of the saiyan elite members except for their boss.".

Then a feminine voice called out "Hey Zank. What if we beat 'em all? Then can we start fighting your _precious_ warriors?". Uncontrollable laughter came from Zankard, after catching his breath he spoke plainly "Sure. But Kurget remember that after your done fighting them rest up to beat me. It'll be fun to see. My new tail his waggling just from the idea. I gotta go.". His last words barely made out as he disappeared before them.

A boy appeared from nowhere. He began to speak "I am Yaji. The soon to be master of all Saiyans and Herans. The next fight will be Piccolo vs Beto.". All the Z Fighters were quite shocked that the leader of the Saiyan Elite was not only younger than all his _subordinates _but that he looked strikingly similar to Vegeta.

The Namekian stepped forward and forfeited "I quit. But I want Gotenks to take my place.". The pipsqueak leader raised his eyebrow and wondered aloud "The boss mentioned something about that. It's a fusion right? That is okay. You will see the a bare minimum of what saiyans can do. We are a proud warrior race. Never underestimate us."

"Hey Yaji can I fight now?" the saiyan asked.

"Wait until Gotenks arrives Beto."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever pay attention?!"

"Sorry but I was really blanking out during the whole '_I am a the best of all saiyans! I rule! I'm Hyper Duper Yaji!' _speech."

"You know i'm going to kill you after this battle right?"

"Too bad all of your _'subordinates'_ can go Duper Saiyan now."

"It's Super Saiyan! Get it through your head!"

"Yep. Oh look those guys are doing something. Looks cool."

Goten and Trunks stood apart from each other, pointed their fingers away, began moving forward and their fingers touched as they finished with a pose whilst saying "Fuuuuu-siooooon-Ha!". A new warrior appeared before everyone. He pointed at his opponent and exclaimed "I'm not Super Gotenks! I am Mega Gotenks!".

Beto still confident said "Alright. I'll beat you so bad i'll knock you back into two!". Gotenks then replied "No way i'm going to lose to you!". They traded quips and taunted until Vegeta and Yaji shouted "Start fighting before I start with you!".

Both fighters shrugged and began fighting. Gotenks opened up with his galactic donuts, trapping his opponent and detonating it. Beto got up from the floor, he then grinned and went super saiyan. Charging full power and attacking at several angles, the fused warrior could barely keep up so he used an exploding wave to create distance between them and turned super saiyan.

Gotenks was back to being the strongest but then Beto said "Wait! I got an awesome idea. Hey Torep! Let's do the fusion thingy! ". Torep replied "No can do. This your fight Beto. Besides i'm not doing that lame dance".

"What are you talking about? That looks cool! Our power is increased and we get some cool threads!" Gotenks interjected.

"I'd rather die before I do that stupid dance! Now quit clownin' around with this weirdo!" Torep scolded his ally._  
><em>

"Whatever." Gotenks and Beto said in unison.

The two Super Saiyans then went back to their fight. Gotenks was so far above his level and Beto knew this. _I have to beat him. I'm gonna beat him, then Yaji and finally i'll beat the King. I will surpass a Uber Saiyan. I'll get to fight to fight whoever I want without anybody telling me what to do!. _Beto thought to himself. Gotenks was about to charge in and knock out his opponent but noticed his energy was rising, the ground was shaking, and arcs of lighting were dancing around him. He had become a Super Saiyan 2.

_Damn._ _He __is catching__ up to me. _Yaji thought to himself. Gotenks was laughing "Haha! You can only go Super Saiyan 2 but we can go Super Saiyan 3!". In just a few seconds Gotenks had lost his eyebrows and his hair had grown to his waist, "Now I am the strongest!" the fusion warrior exclaimed. "But because I don't have much time i'll finish you with one of my coolest moves.".

Gotenks began spitting out 4 little ghosts with the same head as their maker. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" the super saiyan 3 exclaimed. Three ghosts went forward and detonated before Beto. While the smoke still remained Gotenks and the last ghost gave each other a high five. The fused warrior was no more, and Goten and Trunks were once again two. Beto still in a blocking position, and barely able to move, walked towards his opponents and gave them a thumbs up, " I guess I win right? Next time it'll be a sure victory so don't die on me." Beto gave his last breaths before fainting.

Yaji stepped forward and said " I guess its a tie. Anyways the next fight will be these two little girls vs Kurget."

"Why do I have to fight them?" Kurget inquired.

"Because I said so! Torep, you and I will take care of the rest after you kill the brats!"

"The only brat I see here is you shorty."

"Kurget. You understand that after I become king, you will be the first to die right?."

" Like _that _will ever happen. How about Torep goes?"

"I have a better idea. Torep, Kurget, you two will fight Uub and the brats."

"I'll fight Uub. I called it now." Torep interjected.

"It was my fight in the first place all three should be mine!" the saiyan lady complained.

"Torep!Kurget! This is a battlefield! Get ready! Both of you will face the three of them since your both so eager." Yaji commanded.

The two warriors nodded to their leader and entered a fighting stance. Uub, Pan and Bra entered theirs as things were about to get serious again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I can continue to improve! Have a great day!**


End file.
